The Theif
by fanficismything
Summary: When stopping at a village, the Inuyasha gang discovers a outbreak of robberies in the area, and catches the theif. The theif and her companion join the gang and they go on adventures.
1. Chapter 1

The village bell tolled loudly, as the man ringing it yelled, "The thief! The thief!" Men poured out of their houses, weapons at the ready, and rallied to the headman's house.

As they reached the main gate, a black figure appeared in one of the top windows. Grabbing the top of the window, the thief flipped over the top, and onto the roof, then ran across and leapt off the roof. Men viewing this spectacle gaped at the sight of a sure suicide, but were amazed when the thief landed on a large black bird, and started flying over to the forest. A man cried, "That's fox magic for sure!" and all the men ran towards the forest, in hope to pursue the thief.

On top of the bird, the thief leaned to the head of the bird, and whispered something, and the bird and thief disappeared. Slowing to a walk all the men cursed to the skies, and walked slowly back to village in defeat. But above their heads, two pairs of eyes still watched them, invisible but always watching. Soaring over the forest fringe, the bird and its rider came back into view. Swooping down into the treetops, the bird disappeared, and the thief fell the ground, leaping from branch to branch to reach the ground.

Hitting the ground with a solid thud, the thief looked over the clearing, and soon a laughing voice filled it. "We sure got them tonight didn't we Rayne?" The speaker popped into view revealing itself to be a small female kitsune fox.

The thief reached to its head and untied the binding that served as a mask. As the bindings fell, so did long, brown locks of hair, and as the thief straighted, green and purple eyes stared back at the kitsune. Laughing, the thief answered, "Yup, we sure did." Bending down the reach the sack on the waist of the thief, it became obvious; the thief was a human, and even more, a woman.


	2. Chapter 2

"As we understand, this theif is a master of stealth, weaponry, fighting, techique and escape methods, and the targets of the heists seem to be rich lords or headmans. Whatever he steals, usually is sold in the market that day, always by a girl around 15. She is tall with light brown hair; slim and her most distinguashing feature is her eyes. Her left eye is purple and her right eye is green. We can only assume that she is of relation to the theif or a servant of some kind. Wherever she goes, she is accompanaied by a female kitsune fox which helps the theif get away on numerous occations. Last night this theif stole two jade panthers from my priceless collection. Although a local merchant bought them back today, I fear for other villages in the area. The nearest villages to here are Tsunaki and Tamaki, and I fear they will be the next victims. Please go and protect these villages from the theif." The headman finished speaking to find his audience listening intently, that is with the exception of one grumpy silver-haired hanyou.

Inuyasha scoffed loudly, turning everyone's attention to him. "Why should we bother helping you with this theif? Whatever he steals, you get back the next morning anyway."

The headman looked shocked, but the rest of the group just sighed. Then Kagome realized something. "Wait! Did you say last night? she asked the headman.

As the headman confirmed this, Shippo looked up at Kagome from his perch on her lap. "Why? Did you hear something last night?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, but I sensed a sacred jewel shard, as well as a demonic aura".

Sango nodded in conformation. "I also sensed a demonic aura last night, but I didn't think it was so important." Miroku and Shippo both nodded in agreement with her.

But Inuyasha just scorned them. "Well, I didn't hear, smell, or sense anything last night. But if Kagome says she sensed a jewel shard, we have to go after this so called theif."

Miroku turned to the headman, "You said you feared for the nearest villages didn't you?"

The headman nodded, "Yes, but I am especially worried for Tsunaki. Their village is composed entirely of woman. The Tamaki village is of all men, so they should be fine."

At mentioning the village of Tsunaki was entirely women, Miroku got his lecherous look, and said, "I will bravely go forth and protect the lovely women of Tsunaki from the theif." His happy mood was ruined by the fact he could see Sango's aura turn a blood red. He gulped nervously.

Shippo laughed, then commented. "And Sango will go to protect the women from Miroku." At this, everyone laughed, except Miroku, who sweatdropped, and Inuyasha, who frankly didn't care.

Kagome stood, and streched, dumping Shippo accidentally on the floor. "So it's all settled then. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara will go to Tsunaki, while me, Inuyasha, and Shippo will go to Tsunaki."

The rest of the group nodded, stood, and thanked the headman, and left for their seperate destinations. The headman looked thoughtfully after them, and remerked to himself. "That young monk... he seemed so excited about going to Tsunaki. I wonder why he is so eager to protect those cranky old women. Oh well, I hope he's happy."

**A/N: ...Miroku's an idiot... Oh well! Plz R & R! Next chapter is SangoXMiroku Fluff!**


End file.
